Glynda Goodwitch/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics Official Designs Ozpin and Glynda Credits001.png|Glynda and Ozpin's silhouettes during the ending credits of Episode 9 Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models Glynda Goodwitch turaround render.png|Artist's official rendition of Glynda model with minor changes in the final version. Glynda turnaround.png|Glynda turnaround, from Monty's Facebook. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 11.png V2t 13.png|What ever Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1101 Ruby Rose 21479.png|Glynda seated next to Ozpin in the opening 1101 Ruby Rose 21757.png|Glynda in front of Beacon Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose 08937.png|Glynda, shielding Ruby from Roman's attack 1101 Ruby Rose 09103.png|Fighting alongside Ruby 1101 Ruby Rose 09155.png|Adjusting glasses 1101 Ruby Rose 09206.png|Casting homing lasers 1101 Ruby Rose 09655.png|Glynda glowing as she casts another spell 1101 Ruby Rose 10069.png|Oh, it is on 1101 Ruby Rose 10440.png|Creating a spear out of debris 1101 Ruby Rose 11180.png|Glynda from behind, with her emblem visible 1101 Ruby Rose 11966.png|Glynda lecturing Ruby 1101 Ruby Rose 12191.png|"...and a slap on the wrist!" 1101 Ruby Rose 12366.png|"But...there's someone here who would like to meet you" 1101 Ruby Rose 12977.png|Ozpin and Glynda 1101 Ruby Rose 15184.png|Unamused Glynda is unamused 1101 Ruby Rose 15779.png|Ugh! Fine. Whatever. Enroll her 1101_Ruby_Rose_17756.png|Ruby and Yang listening to a holographic Glynda 1101 Ruby Rose 17881.png|Glynda Goodwitch, hologram edition The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 04257.png|On stage with Ozpin 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 05086.png|Note her weapon attached to her boot The First Step 1104 The First Step 09428.png|Briefing the students before the Initiation 1104 The First Step 09656.png|Ending the speculation about Teams 1104 The First Step 10992.png|More briefing... 1104 The First Step 12949.png|Just another day in the office... The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 1069.png|Monitoring the Initiation with Ozpin 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 1214.png|Unsure about the pairings of the future Team JNPR 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 1774.png|Leaving Ozpin to his private thoughts 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 1827.png|"What relics did you use this year?" The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 5239.png|They are late, aren't they? Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 2266.png|Victor on this side... 1111 Jaunedice 2526.png|Loser on this side... 1111 Jaunedice 3222.png|Announcing the Vytal Festival 1111 Jaunedice 6079.png|Glynda's Rocket Lockers 101 Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05377.png|Glynda guides teams to Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05480.png|Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see" 1113 Forever Fall 05944.png|Glynda's Red Sap collecting 101 Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening Volume2OP 0978.png|The Beacon Academy professors standing side-by-side Best Day Ever Screen shot 2014-07-25 at 5.22.20 AM.png|Can't we start a show without destroying something for ONCE!? V2 01 00058.png|No one throws food on my watch! v2e1 kidspls.png|"Children, please..." V2 01 00062.png|Chill out Glynda. Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00002.png|Wondering why the foreign General loves bringing his job with him so much. Sin título1.png|If looks could kill... V2_02_00005.png|Glynda Out. Extracurricular crop holster.PNG|Crop Sheath V2 05 00028.png|" Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow." V2 05 00029.png|"But we have time for one more sparring match." V2 05 00031.png|"Any volunteers?" V2 05 00032.png|Me, Me mememe V2 05 00034.png|I want to fight her V2 05 00048.png|Sh'e going to kick my "I forfet" V2 05 00054.png|Ready... Set... V2 05 00055.png|"Next time you might want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent." Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00002.png V2 07 00003.png|Fine, I'll dance with you. Field Trip V2_08_00003.png V2_08_00005.png|Come in Ruby your not in trouble, really V2_08_00008.png V2_08_00011.png|Size doesn't always matter James. V2_08_00039.png V2_08_00040.png Mountain Glenn V2_10_00003.png V2_10_00004.png V2_10_00005.png V2_10_00006.png|"You're a good person, James." Breach glyndabreach1.png|Don't bother me I'm busy glyndabreach2.png|It's 'leviosaa', Ron! V2_12_00069.png|Before and... V2_12_00070.png|After. portoobleckglynda.png|Don't congratulate yourselves. I did all the hard work. V2 12 00071.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Glynda Goodwitch images